Chuck VS The Final Scene
by uplink2
Summary: This is the first story I have ever posted for people to read. I'm an engineer not a writer so bear that in mind. This is just an idea I have had for a while about a possible final scene for the series. Family and Charah how could I go wrong?


A/N This is the second story I have written but the first I had the nerve to publish. It is an idea I have had for a while about my take on the final scene of the series, what we now know will be episode 5.13. I do want to thank a few folks for their help and inspiration. First BDaddyDL for encouraging me to start writing. Esardi for looking this over and pointing out my clumsy issues with grammar and run on sentences. Finally to Gabriel Fell for letting me help a small bit on his great story Chuck VS The Alternate Beginning.

This is a bit fluffy, full of Charah goodness with the joy of a great family.

Please review if you get a minute as I really am new at this. I'm an Engineer not a writer and I'd love to hear if I didn't make a complete fool of myself.

Don't own Chuck but if I did the train station Chuck went to meet Sarah at would have been in Paris and not Prague!

**Chuck VS The Final Scene**

**Present Day**

**Casa Bartowski  
><strong>

Chuck sat nervously on their freshly made bed. As he glanced around their bedroom he sighed, rubbing his hands together to wipe off the sweat that was beginning to build there. He marveled at all the changes that had gradually happened ever since the most amazing and beautiful woman in the world had agreed to move in and eventually marry him. Sarah Bartowski, God he loved saying that, had brought an element of class and style to their room slowly but over time had changed it from a Nerd's paradise to a warm comfortable room full of love and the joy of a life she never dreamed or expected to live. It was a perfect place for a young newly married couple deeply in love to share their most intimate moments. This was her first real home since she was a small child and she had decided to make it something very special for her but mostly for him. She wanted it to be a place he cherished as much as she cherished him for humbly offering her this amazing life, his amazing heart and an amazing love she still had trouble feeling worthy of.

Boy had she succeeded. She had kept some of what made the earlier incarnation of this room so….. well Chuck, but simply removed some of the clutter, a few tired old posters and some random video games that he no longer had time or interest in playing now that Castle Enterprises had become a successful legitimate business as well as a cover for their "private" investigations. Sarah simply organized everything and added some works by local contemporary photographers and artists that had caught her fancy in her 5 years in Burbank. But there on the bedside tables were some pictures that would always be a big part of their lives. The picture of Chuck and Sarah from Halloween, their first "real" picture they ever had taken with each other. A copy of the picture that Sarah STILL took with her on every mission in the field. The picture that made her "comfortable….. safe". The picture that Casey had fought hard against taking when they were on their way to Palm Springs to meet Roan Montgomery for the first time. But in the end he did it "for the cover". Even at that time all of them knew clearly that picture was far more real than any cover picture should be.

Now even though they were now almost "Billionaires" thanks to an incredible gift from Hartley and Vivian at their wedding, they had decided because that money had come off the pain and death of many innocent victims that it would only be used for the "greater good" and the clandestine side of Castle Enterprises. None of that money would ever be used to enrich their private lives. So they decided to stay in Echo Park for the time being and only use their personal funds for their lifestyle, besides keeping a lower profile was perfect for their "cover" as struggling business owners. It also kept the family close, something Sarah and Chuck both really wanted to stay grounded in.

Chuck fiddled with his fingers and began to count the seconds now as the longest 5 minutes of his life were ticking away. He glanced over at the door that was ajar for what must have been the 50th time since Sarah told him to wait in their room till she came back. His hands were shaking in anticipation, this had gone on way too long for his rapidly beating heart but he knew all he could do was wait. So like he always did, he trusted Sarah to "always come back for him".

Finally after what seemed like an eternity he heard another door open and Sarah's ever so "spy" like footsteps come across the hall. When she opened the bedroom door even further Chuck looked up to catch those amazing blue eyes of his beloved wife for some hint of what was to come. But all he saw was someone as anxious as he was about what was about to happen.

Sarah was dressed simply in Chuck's vintage Huey Lewis and the News T-shirt and sleep shorts but Chuck nervously had to simply say to her, "my God Mrs. Bartowski you are so beautiful. You take my breath away every moment of every day". Sarah smiled with a blush and replied "Thank you Mr. Bartowski, you're not so bad yourself you know".

Sarah walked over to the bed and sat down next to Chuck with one arm locking hands with Chuck and the other holding their future behind her back.

"Well?" Chuck softly spoke.

"I wanted to wait and do this together, Chuck" Sarah warmly replied. "Since the day I walked into the Buy More that first time, though we have had our ups and downs we were always in this together and that is never going to change."

So with that she leaned over to the love of her life, kissed him gently on the lips and then slowly pulled a small white plastic stick from behind her back. Chuck and Sarah locked their gaze on each other; each took a big cleansing breath, and then at exactly the same moment they each looked down at what might be the most important piece of plastic either of them had ever held in their hands. A piece of plastic that held their future, a piece of plastic that held their love.

After seeing what was now clearly shown on that marvelous, wondrous and glorious piece of plastic they both looked back into each other's eyes and saw a reflection of a joy neither of them had ever experienced in their lives. Their love that had always seemed so boundless had just grown another quantum level in that moment. Tears of joy engulfed them both and they finally crashed into each other's lips with both a passion and a tenderness of two people so incredibly in love that the sweet taste of their shared tears only added to the most glorious kiss either had ever experienced.

Chuck and Sarah Bartowski were having a baby! The Nerd and the Super Spy were going to be parents!

**9 years later**

**Bartowski family Home  
><strong>

Sarah loved cooking breakfast. It was probably the meal she was most comfortable making. Even in the high octane days of her spy life she had always tried to start each day with a decent breakfast as it may have ended up being the only meal her mission de jour would allow. If there was one thing they taught you at the Farm it was to eat when you can and sleep when you can because you may never get another chance. So Sarah had developed quite the repertoire of delicious and healthy breakfasts to serve her growing family. She smiled brightly at that thought. Even to this day she could not believe how lucky she was to have an amazing, loving husband, three beautiful kids and the home that had once shown her just a glimmer of this wonderful life that she felt so unworthy of at the time.

Since they bought the house under a subsidiary of Castle Enterprises in a "Government Auction of Ceased Properties" they had made some rather extensive renovations. But the kitchen had still remained basically the same since that delightful morning 12 years ago. Sure they had installed a new granite countertop and replaced a couple of defective appliances but neither Chuck nor Sarah wanted to change much about the look and feel of this room. It was too special to both of them. It was the place where a Bad Ass Ninja Spy Girl, started to become "a real girl".

"Stephen J. Bartowski come and eat your breakfast!" Sarah shouted for the third time to their oldest son who was trying to sneak in a quick game of Madden 2020 before the bus arrived for his first day of third grade.

"Aww Mom, can I…" Stephen looked over to his mom and the look on her face stopped him dead in mid pass, only to have it intercepted. Sarah could still stop a man in his tracks with just a glance, especially a brown haired, brown eyed Bartowski.

"Ok mom, I'm coming"

"You better be. I want you to have had a good breakfast when Clara, Charlie and Aunt Ellie come by to walk you to the bus stop. The first day of third grade is a big deal you know".

"Fine mom, I looooove your veggie omelets anyway" he said rolling his eyes with a tone and a patented Bartowski grin that she knew he only used when he was teasing her or his nerdy dad.

Stephen was a bit of an athlete, well as much of an athlete as an 8 year old can be. He obviously got his love of sports from his mom with a bit of help along the way from his dad. Chuck did tend to try to get Devon to help out as well as it was a great way for Clara, Stephen and Charlie to bond with their respective dad and uncle.

Jackie, Chuck and Sarah's 5 year old daughter had already headed to K2 with Alex and Kathleen. Sarah needed to pick the two "cousins" up at noon to bring them to dance class. One of her favorite hours of the week. Jackie had really taken to dance and Morgan and Alex's daughter Kathleen spent the hour in a Karate class for children 5-9 that her mom taught while she was finishing up her Masters in Criminology at UC Irvine.

One thing that the success of the "Public" side of Castle Enterprises had brought was that Chuck and Sarah were able to "invest" in a small banking firm that had allowed them to purchase at auction other "Government seized" properties in the long closed Fulcrum neighborhood. This allowed them to grant low interest home loans to their friends and family for them to be close by. Sure they could have simply bought all of this with their "Volkoff" wealth but they had stayed true to the pledge they had made on their honeymoon to never use those riches for personal gain. It only went for the materials and time needed to perform their "special tasks" at no cost to their "private" clients. Every nickel spent on them and their family's lifestyle was raised from the legitimate side of Castle. So they helped Ellie and Devon buy the house across the street that Chuck had a certain not so happy memory of. It still every once in a while gave him a tremble in his spine when he walked into Devon and Ellie's bedroom. But Ellie loved the house more than any other in the development so Chuck made it happen for them.

Morgan and Alex bought a slightly smaller house 2 doors down from Chuck and Sarah that Alex "knew was home" when she walked in the front door 6 years ago, pregnant with Kathleen.

Even Casey owned one of the homes in the neighborhood that he used when he was back in town once a month or whenever else he could get away from the demands of his office in Sacramento. Who ever would have thought that John Casey would have been working for a Democratic Governor of the great state of California? But Chuck had introduced him to one of his buddies from his days at Stanford, Mark Leonard, when he had hired Castle to investigate leaks from his campaign headquarters during his first run for Governor. For some strange reason those two hit it off right from the start. Maybe it was their shared love for the outdoors or their mutual admiration for Hot Pockets but they became friends quickly. Something Casey never would have done before he met Chuck. So when Mark got elected in his second try he offered Casey the job of Director of Homeland Security for the state of California. Casey still missed field work but at the age of 50 he was no longer the right age or temperament for the demands of that job. He accepted that he had had a great life, was lucky to have survived it and now had something he never dreamed he would have. Friends, family and the greatest granddaughter a soldier could ever imagine having. He knew he was truly blessed to have been given that assignment in Burbank those many years ago. It changed his life and it changed him. So he was determined to see his granddaughter grow up as often as he could. He knew Alex had missed out on having a father when she was growing up and he wasn't going to have his granddaughter miss out on her granddad's love. He was so very proud of his daughter for the amazing woman she had become. He was so thankful for Kathleen in raising such a wonderful daughter all by herself.

Casey and Kathleen became good friends through the years though they both knew it would never be more than that. That time had passed many years ago but they shared something special in Alex and both wanted to be part of their daughter's life and growing family. Heck both had even grown a special affection for their son in law Morgan. The "moron" as Casey still called him had become a partner in Castle Enterprises and had done amazing work in their online gaming security software sub-division. The software nicknamed "The Morgan" had become a huge hit with the online gaming nerds when it saved 100,000 gamers at the 2015 San Diego Comic-con from getting their hard drives fried by a nasty worm hidden inside an illegal demo version of the latest Mass Effect 6. Morgan was even invited to speak at the 2016 convention and did so to a packed house when he told them that their newest version of "The Morgan" would be given away free to everyone in attendance.

Once Stephen was finally off to school Sarah then began to clean up the mess from breakfast. These kids had a way of leaving a wake behind them when they started their day and the biggest culprit was the beautiful blond haired, blue eyed 18 month old sitting in her high chair more playing with her Cheerios than eating them. She had a devilish streak in her and a smile that was going to cause her parents many a sleepless night once she started dating and if Chuck had anything to do with it that would be a long, long, long time in coming. If Stephen was a clone of his father, this one was the stamp of her mother.

Standing by the dishwasher she had just finished loading, Sarah looked over at her beloved daughter and felt so thankful she was here with her. It had been a very difficult pregnancy and Sarah had to stay in bed for the last 3 months. Thank god for Chuck, Ellie and Alex as bed rest with 2 small children was an almost impossible task. The doctors had told her that 10 years in the spy world had taken a toll on her body and each successive pregnancy would become riskier and riskier. But Chuck and Sarah had always wanted 3 children and when things went ok with Stephen and Jackie they decided to try for one more.

Sarah had gone in for a check up at 36 weeks and was asked if her water had broken. She knew it hadn't but the doctors told her she had no amniotic fluid left and they ordered an immediate Cesarean section as the baby's heart rate was dropping. Two hours later Chuck and Sarah were holding their brand new 4 lb 12 oz baby girl.

Seeing she had come early they had not finalized any names as of yet as they never wanted to know the sex of their baby beforehand. They always wanted that surprise to come at delivery time. They had talked about Mary, Eleanor, Carina (Chuck vetoed that for obvious reasons) and even Dianne for girls but when Chuck held his tiny daughter and saw that she was the stamp of her mother he did something that still brings a flutter to her heart even know.

**18 months earlier**

**Maternity Ward**

**Woodside Hospital Room 708**

Chuck sat on the bed next to his loving wife holding their newborn precious little girl. This day had not been planned to be her birthday but this little one had other ideas. She was small but healthy with all 10 fingers and 10 toes but what captivated Chuck, were her deep blue eyes. It was like he was looking at his bride on the day she was welcomed into this world. Suddenly he looked at Sarah and then back at his new daughter and a look of realization came over his face. Sarah could almost see the light turn on over his head and in his heart.

"Sarah, I know we talked about a lot of names and we haven't really ever discussed this but I want to name her Samantha after the little girl who got lost through no fault of her own."

"Chuck..." Sarah said with a quizzical look but Chuck continued. "I know we have discussed that part of our story long ago and you know that I came to terms with it and forgave you right then and there but I also have always known it still bothered you. You feel that you denied me something precious and gave it away cheaply to someone who didn't even come close to deserving it or understanding just how precious and special it was or would have been to me."

Chuck looked at Sarah then at their daughter wrapped so tightly in the receiving blanket, took a deep breath and continued. "I won't deny it hurt me deeply when it happened but we both made terrible mistakes back then. In the end our love got us through all of it and we now have so much to be thankful for in our lives. Right in this moment you have given me something so very precious that we want to help you finally unburden yourself from that pain for good." Sarah looked at those amazing brown eyes and felt him reach inside her to lift that pain from deep in her heart.

"Sarah, she looks just like you. She is simply gorgeous. She's a fighter. She IS little Samantha. I just know it"

"I want Samantha to have the kind of childhood Sarah never really got the chance to have. I want to give her the love and trust of a family with all that goes with it."

Sarah's eyes were flooding with tears of joy, sadness and adoration for the man before her holding their precious little girl. "Sarah, I need you to let me do this. I need to carry that burden for you and free it from you once and for all."

He stumbled with his own tears now but continued from his completely open heart. "Sarah you have given me so many precious gifts. My God everyday I'm in shock that someone as amazing as you would have anything to do with me and when I look into those incredible blue eyes I see a love that makes me weak its so beautiful. But I still see Samantha deep inside there and I need to finally free her once and for all".

"Chuck you have saved me so many, many, times. You have given me a life to share I never thought I could ever imagine let alone live and deserve. You are the love of my life. You are the most precious gift I could have ever dreamt of and you continue to amaze me every single day." Sarah reached out to place a small tender kiss on her husband's hand. "I love you more than I ever imagined possible and I can't tell you how much this means to me."

With that Sarah reached out to take her beautiful daughter Samantha in her arms and as she smiled at the amazing man beside her she said, "Welcome home Samantha. It's been a long hard road but we made it to where we belong. Sammie, I have to tell you something. You have the most incredible father a girl could ever dream of having. You will grow to love him just as much as I do." With that Sarah looked back at her loving husband, he leaned in and Chuck, Sarah and Samantha Bartowski held each other for the first time as a family.

**18 months later**

**Bartowski Family Home  
><strong>

As she closed the door to the dishwasher she wiped a small tear from her cheek and went to pick up her little blond terror. "Sammie let's go see what daddy's doing ok?" With that Sammie smiled a classic Bartowski ear to ear grin and said "Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

Chuck was on a video conference in his office off the family room. One of the great things about what Fulcrum had done those years ago was get incredible bandwidth to their neighborhood. Even these many years later they were still faster than most residential neighborhoods in the LA area. Chuck had Ellie on one screen, his mother Mary, CEO of Castle Enterprises, on another and Janice Walton Secretary of Education in the middle. Ellie had developed her father's Intersect work to be able to install language "packs" in traveler's brains before they went on a trip. A tourist who was visiting Europe could for $149.95 purchase a 3 language download to use while travelling. Spanish, German and Russian had all been big sellers. The Government was trying to work with Castle Enterprises Education division to securely use Intersect technology for installing necessary skills in Peace Corps volunteers as well as medical information for scientists aboard the International Space Station. This had developed out of an emergency situation where an astronaut had become gravely ill on board the station and was too weak to bring home on the new SpaceX Dragon spacecraft so the surgery had to be performed in space. Something that had never been done before but with the Intersect installers they had a surgeon almost as skilled as Devon on board with them.

Ellie and Chuck as part of Castle's scientific research operations had decided long ago to program out any offensive weapons capability in Intersect technology. A few lines of code hidden so cleverly would cause extreme pain and disorientation to anyone who tried to use the Intersect for anything more than defensive purposes. Castle had patented that part of the code and in exchange for the Government agencies like NASA getting access to peaceful uses they had reluctantly agreed to Chuck's conditions. So they were now focusing on child development issues and how Intersect technology could help there.

"Ellie how is the area of research into Autism going? If Intersect technology could help rewire some connections in these kids' brains it could be of amazing benefit to those families." Secretary Walton asked.

"Initial tests are looking promising but as we know each child is different and has varying degrees of response to the treatment. So we will need to do a great deal more research. However in the area of Asperger's Syndrome we are seeing great results with minimal treatments so we are encouraged" Ellie said with a confident smile on her face.

Chuck looked back toward the doorway and saw two of his favorite women smiling in the doorway. "Sorry Chuck we didn't know you were busy. We'll come back later"

"No, please honey, come on in. Ellie, Mom, Secretary Walton and I were just about to move into the education area you have been working so hard on developing the financial structure for so we would love to have you here with us"

"Besides I'm sure Sammie's Auntie and Grandmother would love to see her for a second"

With that Sarah and Sammie smiled and walked in greeting everyone on the conference. They took a seat next to Chuck who gave a brief loving kiss to his loving wife and adorable little girl and the next phase of the growing Castle Enterprises was about to take a very hopeful turn.


End file.
